


What Friends Are For

by Sarcosuchas



Series: Walking Dead Request Fics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Oneshot, Panic Attack, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcosuchas/pseuds/Sarcosuchas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting settled into Alexandria, Carl finds himself struggling with the lingering effects of his traumatic experiences. Not only that but he is also questioning his sexuality and struggling with his attraction to both Enid and Ron. Unfortunately, they're in a relationship. Can they help Carl get through it all? Isn't that what friends are for?<br/>Prompt fic and requested oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbroseViolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseViolence/gifts).



> So this fic was a request from AmbroseViolence.  
> The request was as follows:
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
> Bi-Carl/Bi-Ron/Enid - Carl, Ron and Enid are all hanging around about a week after Carl and the others arrived. Ron starts to joke around about how Alexandria is indestructible.  
> Carl gets paranoid and suffers a panic attack, freaking him out, after Ron calms him down, Carl breaks down about not being able to live in this world because everything falls apart, because he is having flashbacks of the prison.  
> Carl gets cheered up by the two, and Carl admits he just wants love and to be happy... too which Enid and Ron just smuttingly just love him up.
> 
> Hopefully I was able to deliver something worthwhile in 2 days.

The sun beamed down through the gaps in the clouds onto the streets and houses of Alexandria. The community itself was an oasis in the desert of the apocalyptic world. Big steel walls, fresh food and water, electricity and jobs. It was a blast from the past, a remnant of the world that came before and a promise to the world of the future. Society could still rise again. The human species was resilient and adaptable and that’s what Alexandria represented. Above all, it represented hope.

It was yet another hot summer day and Carl was grateful to have a change of clothes. He strolled down the street in a fresh pair of jeans and a chequered shirt with the top buttons left undone so the breeze could flow through it. His dad’s sheriff hat rested on his head as it usually did and his knife was still sheathed on his belt. He refused to let himself get too relaxed even in a place of safety. It was easy to let it happen, given that everyone had jobs and Carl himself was attending school again, something he found very strange, somewhat unnecessary but at the same time refreshing.

Carl waved to his dad as the hardened leader went on his morning patrol as the constable of Alexandria. Despite the picturesque nature of the place, he knew it was far from perfect. Tara was in the infirmary, still unconscious after the supply run went wrong and took the lives of Aiden and Noah. Carl knew his father resented Deanna and her people for being too weak and ignorant to do things his way. He just hoped that would change in time without more bloodshed.

As Carl reached the corner of the street he remembered that not everything was negative. Apart from the pre-apocalypse facilities they were gifted with in Alexandria, he had also been able to make friends his own age for the first time in a long time. Nicholas’ son, Mikey along with Jessie’s son Ron and the mysterious girl from outside the walls, Enid. Mikey and Ron, much like their parents, were ignorant to the horrors of the outside world. They had seen the beginning but were incapable of imagining how much worse it had truly become. Their ignorance made them weak and if anything happened they would be a liability.

Carl knew they didn’t have to know. If the walls remained standing and the community really did survive there would be no need to worry ever again. Unfortunately, past experiences with the CDC, Hershel’s farm, the prison and Noah’s community told Carl differently. Nothing lasted forever. Nothing lasted anymore. It was a constant race against the clock in a game of life or death in which death usually emerged the victor in some way or another. Carl shook his head of the dark thoughts as he walked up to the porch of one of the many houses in Alexandria. He made his way to the door and gave it a couple strong knocks. After a few seconds the front door opened and he was greeted with the smiling face of Jessie.

“Carl! Ron told me you would be coming round.” Jessie greeted as cheerfully as ever. “Please, come in.”

Carl smiled as he stepped into the house with Jessie closing the door behind him. She was always such a cheerful, energetic woman and he could tell she was a good mother. He was slowly starting to understand why his dad had tried to kiss her at the welcoming party when no one else was watching. Carl was watching. Just as his father had told him at the church, he could never let his guard down.

“Ron and Enid are upstairs.” Jessie told him, interrupting his thoughts. “Go on up and have some fun. I’ll bring you all some food later.”

Carl thanked her for the hospitality and made his way up the stairs. He was truly grateful to have the opportunity to have friends and to be able to enjoy life like someone his age normally would have had it not been for the world ending. For a long time he assumed these kinds of experiences would only exist in his most pleasant dreams. They were a reality now and he cherished every moment.

Ron, despite his ignorance to the world, was a great guy who Carl had bonded with very quickly. They shared a similar sense of humour and had the same taste in videogames. Then again, given that the only videogames Carl had ever played were at Alexandria he didn’t have much to compare them to.

Enid was different. She had originally been very closed off and mysterious but over time Carl had got to know her. They were both very similar. She knew what life outside the walls was like but refused to talk about her past because it was too traumatic for her. Carl couldn’t blame her, he was much the same and often preferred not to dwell on the painful past too much.

Carl reached the top of the stairs and made his way along the short hallway to Ron’s bedroom. Before he could reach it, however, he spotted Ron and Enid on the bed. Their lips were locked together and their eyes were closed as Enid’s hands travelled up Ron’s back under his shirt. Carl felt like his feet had been nailed to the floor and his mouth taped shut. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. Carl wasn’t used to seeing them be so intimate and it reminded him of how alone he often felt. How empty his bed felt without someone to cuddle up to each night.

Carl knew they had just gotten affectionate while waiting for him to arrive, he had been running a little late because he stopped by to check on Tara. He still hadn’t expected to see them making out so passionately in front of him, as if they were taunting him by showing him what he lacked in his life yet so desperately wanted. Feeling a painful tightness in his chest, he decided to just leave them to it and managed to spin on the spot and head back down the stairs.

Ron has spotted him leaving out the corner of his eye. “Carl?!”

Carl ignored his friend calling his name and rushed for the front door. Jessie was nowhere to be seen which meant she was likely round the back with Sam. Carl let out a quick sigh of relief, at least he wouldn’t have to explain to her why he was rushing out the door two minutes after he had been welcomed in. He slammed the door behind him.

Carl didn’t look back nor did he check his surroundings as he hurriedly walked down the street away from Ron’s house. His destination was his own house. He just wanted to go back to his bed and curl up in it until he fell asleep so he could forget all about what he had just seen. At least when he was asleep he didn’t have to feel the pain of loneliness. There was another painful feeling welling up inside him as he thought about Ron and Enid. Carl was disgusted with himself once he figured out what the feeling was. It was jealousy. He was jealous of his friends.

Carl knew they wouldn’t understand what the problem was. Ron and Enid had each other and every day he was forced to endure their relationship in front of him. A constant taunt towards his own misfortune and his hidden emotions. The last person he had been interested in was Beth. The young farmer’s daughter who was the sweetest, most gentle person Carl had ever met. He had hoped something could have happened between them. That was all prevented when Dawn blew her brains all over the hospital’s hallway ceiling. Feeling tears sting at his eyes, Carl rushed for the gates. He didn’t want anyone to see him crying so he would just find a quiet place in the woods to sit and be alone. It wasn’t like he had to be anywhere and Ron and Enid were too busy to miss him.

 

The woods provided much more shade and cover from the sun’s intense rays thanks to all the branches and leaves above. The only sounds in the woodland were the rustle of the leaves in the breeze, the tweeting of birds and the quiet sobs of Carl. The boy was grateful that Sasha was out in the woods hunting walkers as it allowed him to sit undisturbed by any of the awful monstrosities. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as his crying came to a slow stop. His body had a limited tear supply and refused to cry anymore.

The sudden and loud snap of a twig made Carl jump and turn around. He stood with his knife at the ready, instinct and adrenaline kicking in as he prepared to kill the approaching walker. The source of the sound wasn’t a walker. Standing in between two trees and staring right back at him was Enid.

“Knew I’d find you out here.” She commented as she walked over to him.

Carl sheathed his knife and sat back down on the log he had been using as a seat for an hour. Enid sat down next to him, closer than she usually would and rested her hands on her knees. She leaned forward and stared at his face, irritating him and forcing him to stare back at her though he did so without uttering a single word.

“What’s wrong?” Enid asked softly.

“Doesn’t matter.” Carl retorted, avoiding the subject. “It’s stupid anyway.”

“No, it isn’t.” She countered. “You’re upset. Why?”

“I don’t want to be alone anymore. I want someone I can be happy with too.” Carl explained with a sigh as he stared at the leaf littered ground. “I’m sick of seeing others have what I’ve always wanted.”

Enid wrapped an arm around Carl’s shoulders causing him to flinch slightly. He had to remember the contact was friendly and nothing more. She wasn’t making any kind of move or inviting him to do so either. She was with Ron. She belonged to Ron and nothing would change that.

“You need to relax, Carl. You’ll get to meet a girl who will adore you.” Enid told him before pausing to think. “Or a guy, you know, if you’re into guys. You never said.”

“Guys?” Carl questioned. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, Ron likes guys and girls.” Enid explained. “I’m pretty sure Mikey is gay too, he caught me with my top off once and didn’t even react.”

Carl blushed at the mental image that Enid had just given him. He didn’t need to be thinking about her topless when she was sitting so close to him. It wasn’t the time or the place.

Enid rubbed his back. “So there’s plenty of time to find someone, okay?”

Carl nodded slowly and finally turned to look at her. “Okay.”

“You’ll find someone. You’re too cute to be ignored.” Enid complimented him with a smirk as she stood up.

Carl blushed at the compliment. Did she like him or was she just being friendly? Should he say something back? He didn’t know. He had never been in any intimate situations before so he was completely lost.

“Thanks for the advice.” Carl finally responded.

Enid smiled back at him and winked. “That’s what friends are for.”

 

_The rain pelted down around them, turning the grass into a mix of green and dark mud. The fences swayed in the high winds as lighting illuminated the dark sky and thunder crashed around them. On the other side of the prison fences, the Governor stood with Michonne’s katana against the throat of a kneeling Hershel. Carl watched as his father tried to plead for a compromise that would spare Hershel’s life._

_“We’re not too far gone. We get to come back.” Rick pleaded. “We all can change.”_

_The Governor glared at him through his one remaining eye and considered the proposal. He looked at the sword and pulled it away slowly._

_“Liar!” He hissed and swung the sword._

_The sword cut into Hershel’s neck and went straight through, chopping his head clean off his shoulders as it fell to the ground and his decapitated body collapsed to the ground. Rick screamed in horror and opened fire as he ran for cover, missing most of his shots._

_To Carl’s right, Beth and Maggie both screamed in terror and grief at seeing their father killed in front of them. Before Carl could stop either of them they ran down the dirt path towards the Governor’s army. Spotting their approach through the heavy rain, the Governor pulled out his pistol and shot them both in the head one after another, their bodies crashing to the ground._

_Carl wailed in anguish at seeing the entire family slaughtered by the Governor. An explosion behind him blew him onto his front as large chunks of debris crashed around him. The Governor’s tank was firing at the prison, blowing holes in it as it drove over the fences and over the bodies of Hershel, Maggie and Beth. Carl got to his feet and aimed his rifle in anger, opening fire at the psychopath below. The lightning flashed brightly, blinding him momentarily and forcing him to close his eyes._

_When Carl opened his eyes he was no longer at the prison. He was on a set of train tracks and was knelt down on the wet ground. The rain was still pelting down and the thunder was as loud as ever. The wind blew his hat off his head and into the darkness of the surrounding woodland. Another flash of lightning revealed Glenn and Daryl who were knelt down, bound and gagged, in front of a trough. Behind them, Gareth from Terminus stood, smiling sadistically at Carl._

_The bald man swung his baseball bat, the wood clanging loudly against the back of Glenn’s skull forcing him to lurch forward over the trough. The other man grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head before slitting his throat, the blood spraying all over Carl’s face. Daryl was panicking and trying desperately to get free, his eyes pleading to Carl for help but the boy couldn’t move. He too was bound and held in place. The bald man swung again and struck Daryl on the back of the skull forcing him forward just like Glenn. The other man pulled him up by his long hair and slit his throat, the blood spraying over Carl’s face again._

_“You know, it’s been a while since we’ve had Asian food.” Gareth joked malevolently._

_Another blinding flash of light streaked across the sky followed by loud thunder, forcing Carl to close his eyes again as they stung from the sudden bright light. When he tentatively opened them as they still stung from the lighting flash he was in the front street of Alexandria. The rain continued to pelt down from the dark sky._

_A loud crash sounded to his left as the front gate was knocked down by a large tank. On either side of the tank’s turret stood the Governor and Gareth. The tank fired at several houses, those of the group, of Nicholas and Mikey and lastly of Ron’s family. Carl screamed as he watched their burnt bodies fly through the air before landing in the street._

_Walkers poured in the front gate, ignoring the tank as Rick ran for cover with Judith in his arms. Before Carl could rush to help, he watched in horror as the Governor shot Michonne in the head. He jumped down off the tank, picked up her sword and snuck up on Rick. Carl tried to call out to his father but a loud roar of thunder drowned him out._

_In time with a violent flash of lightning, the Governor shoved the katana through Rick’s back and out through his chest. Blood erupted from Rick’s mouth as he dropped Judith to the ground, her head smacking hard off the concrete. The Governor left the sword in Rick’s body and pushed him over as blood poured from the wound._

_Carl shrieked in terror as he witnessed his father die in front of him. He felt like he was going to be sick as Gareth lifted Judith off the floor and snapped her neck, smiling as he did so. Carl wanted to avenge his family and friends but he didn’t have any weapons on him. The Governor and Gareth stared at him and made their way towards him._

_Tears ran down Carl’s face as he turned and ran away from the two demons. All around him were walkers, dead bodies and flaming buildings. It was chaos and no one was spared from the most violent deaths imaginable. Three figures stood in the distance that Carl recognised. Dale, Shane and the unforgettable figure of his mother, Lori. He dashed towards them, hoping they could help him, hoping he could be safe with them._

_Horror overtook his whole body again when he got close to them. All of their faces were rotting and decaying as they snarled at him. They were all walkers and before he could get away his mother’s hungry corpse pinned him down and ripped into his flesh as he howled in fear and pain._

 

Carl shot up in his bed, throwing the covers off himself as if they were a walker as cold sweat ran down his face, his hair and pillow damp. He panted heavily and his voice was sore as if he had been shouting. It was still dark. A sound slowly registered to his senses that someone was speaking. He turned his head and found his father staring at him with deep concern.

“Carl? Carl, it’s okay.” Rick told him as Carl wrapped his arms around his father. “You’re okay, you were having a nightmare.”

Carl cried into his father’s shoulder for the first time since the prison was destroyed, his body shaking with each sob.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Rick tried to sooth him, rubbing his son’s back.

“I’m sorry.” Carl whimpered into Rick’s shoulder.

“Sorry?” Rick repeated, perplexed. “Sorry for what?”

“For being weak and waking you.” Carl explained as he tried to calm himself down, his breathing uneven.

“You didn’t wake me.” Rick told him just as he noticed his father was wearing his uniform. “And you’re not weak. Everyone has nightmares.”

“I guess.” Carl muttered, hanging his head low.

“You gonna be okay or do you want me to stay?” Rick asked his son. He may have responsibilities but being a father came first.

Carl shook his head. “No, it’s okay.”

Rick nodded and embraced Carl once more before leaving his room and heading out the house. There was a long day ahead as he had to deal with Carol’s suspicions about Pete.

Carl remained in bed a little longer. Despite the whole thing having been a nightmare he couldn’t shake the sense of dread he got every time he looked out the window. Could that have been the last hug he’d ever get from his dad? He had no way of knowing until he knew.

 

Later on in the day, after he had calmed himself down, Carl was back round at Ron’s house. Pete was out taking care of Tara and Jessie was out with her youngest son, Sam. They had the house to themselves and it would be like that for most of the day. None of them were complaining.

Enid sat back on Ron’s bed with her legs out straight while she read a book. She had been an avid reader before the apocalypse and had remained so during it. There was no shortage of books in Alexandria and she had requested to the supply runners to look out for any on occasion. Carl and Ron were sitting on the floor with their backs against the foot of the bed while they played Call of Duty on the Xbox 360.

Carl found it very strange to be playing a videogame on an Xbox in a house after everything he had been through. However, he knew better than to let the strangeness of it ruin the joy of the experience itself. He and Ron would laugh at their reactions when they either killed each other or the computer controlled opponents got one of them, which was very frequently due to its unfair advantage of auto-aim.

As they played, Carl couldn’t help the voice in his head that nagged at him about Ron. He was a great friend, he was a lot of fun to be around and a really nice guy. Unfortunately he was weak as he never even wanted to talk about the walkers let alone learn how to deal with them. His dad had always dealt with any reanimated corpses.

“You really should learn to handle walkers.” Carl commented as they prepared another round.

“I don’t need to though.” Ron countered with a shrug.

“Why not?” Carl asked incredulously as the round began.

“Because this place is indestructible.” Ron replied with a grin as he focused more on playing.

 _This place is indestructible._ The words echoed in Carl’s mind as he started losing focus on the game. He had thought the same thing about the prison until the Governor had torn down the walls with cannon fire from a tank. Nowhere was indestructible. The walls of Alexandria could come down and if they did it would be just like in his nightmare.

Carl’s heart started pounding in his chest as his body shook. A horrible, stabbing pain erupted in his chest as he thought about the nightmare and the horrible memories he had. _His mother’s screams as she was cut open by Maggie before he had to shoot her in the head._ A computer controlled solider killed him. _The night he witnessed his father stab Shane and kill him before Carl put his reanimated corpse down._ He managed to get a kill streak. _That one walker he had messed around with only for it to rip Dale open_. Ron managed to gun him down. _The Governor swinging Michonne’s katana and nearly decapitating Hershel right in front of their eyes, the sweetest, wisest man he had ever known._ A claymore blew him up. _Daryl carrying Beth’s lifeless body out of the hospital after Dawn shot her in the head._ Carl’s breathing became erratic. _Daryl’s throat being slit open in his nightmare._ He started sweating again. _Glenn’s head being smashed in before his throat also got slit in the nightmare._ The pain in his chest intensified. _The Governor shooting Michonne in the head in his nightmare._ Carl started crying as his body shook. _The Governor stabbing his dad and killing him in his nightmare before destroying Alexandria._ Carl dropped the controller.

Ron turned his head when he heard the controller clatter on the wooden floor. That’s when he noticed the state Carl was in. The young lad was sobbing, tears streaming down his face as his body shook. A cold sweat had broken out on his forehead and he was grimacing in pain.

“Carl, dude, are you okay?” Ron asked, touching his shoulder.

Carl flinched violently at the contact but otherwise didn’t respond. His eyes stared ahead blankly as all the horrendous images flooded through his mind. Alexandria wasn’t indestructible and he was going to lose everyone he ever cared about. It was a matter of time. It was going to happen and he couldn’t stop it.

“Enid, help me get him on the bed.” Ron ordered quickly. “I think he’s having some kind of breakdown.”

“Shouldn’t you get your dad?” Enid suggested as she helped Ron lift the shaking Carl onto the bed.

“No, we can handle this.” Ron countered, preferring not to give the real reason.

Enid rushed to the nearest bathroom and ran a cloth under a cold tap before bringing it back to Carl. She placed it on his forehead gently as they both tried to get Carl’s attention. For Carl they were just distant, muffled sounds as all he could hear were the screams and the gunshots. Enid stroked Carl’s head and hair softly, trying to comfort him while Ron held his hand, squeezing it in an attempt to get some kind of reaction.

Gradually, Carl’s breathing returned to normal. The sweating stopped and the pain faded. His sobbing also stopped and he was able to focus again. Carl was slightly confused as to how he got on the bed and why Enid and Ron were sitting on either side of him, looking down at his face.

“You okay there, buddy?” Ron asked him with a friendly smile.

Carl closed his eyes as he tried to get his bearings. “I think so. What happened?”

“You had a breakdown.” Enid told him. “Something triggered it.”

Carl sighed and tried to think about what had triggered the panic attack. Then he remembered Ron’s words. _This place is indestructible._ Carl held his forehead with one of his hands, rubbing his temple.

“I always lose people, so many people have died and I couldn’t stop it.” Carl told them hesitantly. “I’m scared the same will happen here because you don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?” Ron asked, confused.

“This place isn’t indestructible!” Carl snarled. “Those walls will come down one day and everyone’s going to die.”

“You don’t know that.” Ron tried to relax him.

“I do! It always happens!” Carl retorted loudly. “It happened at the farm, at the prison and it’ll happen here. And when it does I’ll be alone again!”

“You won’t be alone.” Enid tried to sooth him. “Most of your people have survived so far, I’m sure most of them will keep surviving.”

“You two don’t get it because you have each other!” Carl continued, his emotions in full swing. “I have to watch it every day and I can’t stand it!”

“What do you mean?” Enid asked.

Carl froze. He had gotten so worked up that he hadn’t been thinking. He had just let it slip that her and Ron being together bothered him. He held his hands up to his eyes and tilted his head back, groaning loudly in frustration.

“Carl, dude, are you jealous?” Ron asked bluntly.

“It’s okay to be honest, Carl.” Enid added to try and make it more comfortable.

Carl nodded without looking at them. “I’m jealous because you have each other.”

“You like Enid too?” Ron asked in surprise.

Carl blushed as he looked back at them. He had sank this far down so he might as well keep digging.

“Yeah but that’s not exactly it.” Carl answered cryptically.

“But that’s why you ran out the other day, right?” Enid asked. “You were jealous?”

Carl didn’t know how to react, he half shook his head and half nodded. He could tell this just confused his two friends even more.

“I’m jealous because you have each other.” Carl explained slowly, his voice shaking anxiously. “I left because I…I liked it.”

“You liked watching us?” Ron questioned, taken aback by the revelation.

“I like both of you, okay?” Carl finally admitted with an exasperated sigh. “And I’m scared because I always lose everything! I just want to relax! I want to love! I want to be happy for once!”

Enid grabbed hold of one of Carl’s hands and squeezed it gently. “You’re not going to lose us. We’re not going anywhere.”

Carl didn’t look convinced. He knew there was no way they could ever promise that.

“Carl, I can change.” Ron suggested. “Maybe you and your dad can show me how to kill the dead freaks?”

Carl nodded, still grimacing from the dull but painful throb in his chest from the stress and anguish rushing through him.

“We’re your friends, Carl.” Enid told him with a gentle smile. “And we’ll help you with _anything_.”

Carl narrowed his eyes in confusion. He wasn’t sure why her tone of voice had changed on the last word and what exactly she was getting at. He didn’t need to ponder it for long because Enid smiled at him before leaning over and pulling Ron towards her. Enid locked lips with Ron and allowed his tongue entry into her mouth as they both closed their eyes.

Carl couldn’t believe what they were doing. Is this what Enid had meant by anything? That they would let him watch by putting on a show for him. Carl swallowed nervously as his eyes remained fixated on them. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t incredibly exciting to watch. They broke apart and smiled at him together, their eyes a little darker than before.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Enid asked him with an almost sinister smirk.

Carl blushed and nodded nervously. “Um…yeah…I never had anyone to…”

Enid placed her finger on his lips to silence him. “Sh. It’s okay.”

She traced her finger down from his lips, down his chin and onto his chest. Her finger then travelled down his chest to his stomach before stopping at his belt buckle. Carl’s legs felt weak as his body shook a little, though this time it was from excitement instead of stress.

Enid glanced at Ron before returning her gaze to the red faced Carl. “We’re going to take the pain away.”

Carl didn’t know what to say and was quickly lost for words when Enid pulled her top off, revealing her creamy skin and black bra. He bit his lip at the sight as he felt himself getting even more excited. He noticed Ron do the same, revealing his athletic torso. Carl gasped loudly when Ron’s hand pressed against his hardness that was hidden beneath his jeans. Ron smirked before he and Enid pulled Carl’s shirt off him, revealing his slim body.

Carl could swear the temperature in the room had gone up by over fifty degrees. His face was bright red and his eyes were half lidded as he let out a low moan when Ron and Enid both felt through his jeans for his concealed erection. Enid stopped to remove her bra before bringing one of Carl’s hands up to her left breast.

“You can feel us.” She told him, her voice thick with lust. “Just as we’re feeling you.”

Carl swallowed heavily as Ron and Enid rubbed him through his jeans. Enid had one of his hands on her breast, allowing him to feel the soft, perky mound in his hand. Ron had Carl’s other hand on his own still clothed member, letting Carl feel the hardness. It was such a strong contrast between the two, one hard and one soft. As if on an unspoken command, both Enid and Ron leaned forward and started kissing and licking at each side of Carl’s jaw and neck. The sheriff’s son didn’t know what sounds to make or how to react.

“You wanna lose your virginity?” Enid whispered huskily in his ear.

“Or do you wanna watch us?” Ron whispered huskily in his other ear.

Carl hesitated on his answer. He could experience sex for the first time, just like he had always been curious about and with someone he wanted to have it with. Or he could watch the two people he was attracted to have sex in front of him. They were asking him to pick between his two greatest fantasies at that moment. He trusted them when they said that they would help him with anything and that it was okay to be honest.

“Can we…um.” Carl swallowed thickly. “Can we do both?”

Both Ron and Enid seemed to be excited at that suggestion and nodded quickly. They were also breathing heavily and were just as excited as Carl was. They wouldn’t tell him but this was one of their fantasies as well as they had both ended up liking the newcomer. They quickly rid themselves of their remaining clothes and lay next to Carl on the bed.

It was clear that they managed to be sexually active quite often as Enid didn’t need any preparation. She lay back on the bed as Ron hovered above her before sliding his length inside her, earning a long, low moan from her. Carl was so hard in his jeans that he was almost in agony from watching them. Right there next to him one of his fantasies was happening for real.

Ron and Enid kissed each other strongly as Enid wrapped her arms around Ron’s neck. He began thrusting into her slowly and gently at first but quickly started to build a rhythm. They both breathed heavily and let out short gasps and moans, Ron’s abdominal muscles flexing with each quick, hard thrust. The pace of his thrusts increased as he angled them slightly differently, the new angle evoking loud moans out of Enid each time the head of his member pressed against a special spot inside her.

Carl watched as Enid wrapped her legs around Ron’s hips, begging him to thrust faster and harder. Ron complied with the request, groaning and gasping with a mix of pleasure and exertion. Carl felt his own erection throb hard in his jeans at the sight, a wet patch forming on the inside of his boxers as the head wept pre-cum. The display in front of him was indescribably hot and amazing and it turned him on more than he had ever been in his life. His hand and imagination could never hope to rival this.

Carl was mesmerised by the sexual show in front of him as Ron’s thrust as fast and as hard as he could into Enid, chasing his rapidly approaching orgasm. Both of them were moaning loudly with Enid’s legs still locked round Ron’s hips and her hands scratching at his back. Carl himself was moaning purely from the effect that it was having on him, his whole body shook with excitement as his hips bucked, his aching member desperate for contact.

“Fuck, Enid, I’m close!” Ron gasped out as his thrusts became uneven.

“Stop.” She told him, unhooking her legs from him so he could pull out.

Carl was confused why they had stopped just before the climax. He quickly figured it was because of a lack of protection but that wasn’t the only reason. Enid moved over and kneeled between Carl’s open legs and quickly undid his belt buckle and jeans. Ron moved over and kissed Carl forcefully as Enid pulled off his jeans and boxers, letting his erection bob free, pre-cum running slowly down the shaft.

Ron kissed his way down Carl’s body, first his jaw, then his neck, nipping his collarbones and nipples before kissing down to his waist. Ron kept his eyes locked with Carl’s as he licked away the small beads of pre-cum from his member, earning a loud gasp from Carl as he fisted the bedsheets.

Enid’s hands rubbed over Carl’s chest as she straddled him. “Still wanna lose your virginity?”

Carl nodded furiously as his hardness throbbed with each rapid heartbeat. He was far too consumed with desire to be embarrassed anymore. Enid smiled devilishly before lowering herself onto his ardent shaft. Carl let out an ecstatic moan as his head flew back and his eyes squeezed shut. The tight, moist warmth of Enid around his hardened shaft was almost too much for him.

Out of instinct, Carl bucked his hips up and he felt the head of his erection strike something inside Enid. The girl above him let out a surprised yelp of pleasure before she started moving her hips, bouncing herself up and down on his shaft. She panted from the pleasure, Ron had already brought her so close to orgasm so she knew she couldn’t last long with Carl inside of her.

Carl gasped out Enid’s name, almost losing all coherency from the new, raw pleasure shooting through his body like lightning strikes. He had never felt anything remotely like this and could never have imagined it would feel so good. He could feel his impending orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach but he tried to fight it. Carl was in the closest thing to heaven he could ever hope to be in during the apocalypse and he did not want it to end just yet. He was determined to last as long as possible so he could keep feeling this hot, tight pleasure.

Carl grasped Enid’s hips and helped her by thrusting up to meet her downward bounces. Both of them turned their heads to look at Ron who was watching them intently, his hand having already drifted down to his still rock hard member so he could stroke it in time with their thrusts. Noticing that he was keeping their rhythm, Enid deliberately increased their tempo so that Ron would do the same as he stroked himself. For Ron, that proved to be too much as he couldn’t stop his hand from moving as fast as it could to bring him to an explosive climax, his essence spilling over his hand and onto the bedsheets as he let out a choked off moan.

Between watching Ron bring himself to orgasm and having Carl’s hard shaft inside her, Enid also hit her own completion sooner than expected. She let out a high pitched moan followed by Carl’s name as she climaxed around him, her inner walls squeezing him tightly. Carl moaned as the pleasure around his shaft spiked but sighed when it wasn’t enough to bring him to his own sexual nirvana.

Enid carefully lifted herself off of him and was surprised to notice that Carl was still rock hard. His shaft was red and throbbing so he was clearly very close and it would be torturous to leave him like that for much longer. She shared a look with Ron before both of them descended on Carl.

Carl’s eyes widened in amazement as Ron and Enid licked either side of his shaft. He felt like he would come right there and then just from that image alone. They licked their way up to the head of his member, their tongues dancing together as they teased the tip making Carl pant desperately. Each of them took turns of taking him into their mouths, first Enid then Ron and they repeated this pattern, each time they did they took him even further in. Carl fought to keep his hips from bucking, still conscious enough to be wary of choking either of them.

They both locked eyes with Carl before kissing next to his tip while they each had a hand round his shaft. They stroked his shaft together as they continued to kiss, breaking the kiss to steal the occasional lick before resuming their lip lock. It was all too much for Carl and before he knew it his head was spinning, his hips were bucking and he was crying out some unintelligible mix of their names as he exploded into their then open mouths.

Carl panted for breath as his eyes remained screwed shut while Ron and Enid licked his member clean. They then licked each other’s faces clean before sharing a kiss that had Carl’s flavour mixed into it. Once they were done they moved back up the bed and lay on either side of him as Carl slowly calmed down, finally coming down from his intense sexual high.

None of them spoke. They were all wrapped up in their own thoughts. Ron and Enid were in amazement that their dual fantasy of a threesome with Carl had just became a reality for them. It was something they had spoken about constantly after Carl’s first day in Alexandria but they had never imagined it would happen. It had been something they would use to tease each other with and turn each other on with.

Carl’s mind was relaxed for the first time since he arrived in Alexandria. The nightmares and bad memories seemed so very, very far away as he lay in bed with his two friends. They were more than friends but he didn’t have any other name for them. He felt a strange sense of relaxation wash over him and he couldn’t stop smiling. This was what sex was like. This was what being loved could feel like. He knew he would be happy so long as he had Ron and Enid. Carl felt his resolve strengthen. They would all work together, both groups, to make Alexandria as close to indestructible as possible. Things could be different in Alexandria and he was willing to fight to make it happen.

“Thank you.” Carl finally spoke, still breathing heavily. “For everything.”

Enid and Ron grinned at him before Enid answered him. “That’s what friends are for.”

**Boom and it’s done. This was quite a challenge as I like to flesh out relationships and characters over multiple chapters instead of a few paragraphs. I had little to go on with Ron’s personality and Enid is still very much a mystery, hence why I took certain liberties with them.**  
**This was also the first time I’ve ever written a threesome smut so if it’s bad then I apologise on the grounds of inexperience.**  
 **Like I said above, this was a request from AmbroseViolence so I hope it was up to expectations.**  
 **I’ll now be able to get back to continuing Search.**  
 **If you have any requests don’t be shy and feel free to send them in. I may not get them done in 2 days like this one but you never know. The idea of giving Carl some form of PTSD made this very easy to write for the most part but not all requests will be like that, I’m sure.**

**Anyways, do as you usually do. Review/Comment/Kudos etc. Let me know your thoughts on this little prompt.**


End file.
